Akhir dari keputus asaan
by Fvvn
Summary: Kalian tidak tahu kehidupan yang sesungguhnya itu seperti apa? kalau kalian mengeluh dan bilang hidup kalian itu susah, kalian Salah besar.. aku, masih lebih menderita daripada kalian... Kehidupanku bak Neraka dunia...


**Title :** Akhir dari keputus asaan

**Rated :** Hmm.. K+ boleh nggak ya?

**Genre :** general, Mysterious

**Warn :** OOC, sori jika genre tidak sesuai dengan isinya

**Perhatian :** kalau sudah membaca di awal, mohon untuk di teruskan sampai selesai kalau tidak mau kecewa. Percayalah, hati kalian akan di uji di awal cerita karena berkesan, "Apa-apaan nih fic? Kok gini amat sih!" tapi, ah pokoknya baca dulu sampe abis baru komen.

**xXx**

Aku… Orang yang paling tidak di percaya.

Aku… Orang terbodoh yang hanya menyusahkan keluarga.

Aku… Dibenci semua orang.

Aku…

Inilah aku, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang paling tidak berguna…

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya sejak kemarin lusa aku datang terlambat. Sudah 40 Point yang ku dapat. Butuh 60 point lagi untuk membuatku keluar dari sekolah ini. Hebat Hinata, kau memang jenius. Padahal baru saja sebulan aku memasuki tahun ajaran baru.

"Psst!, nomor tiga apa jawabannya..?" di belakangku ada seorang anak berambut kuning pirang yang melempariku dengan selembar kertas, meminta jawaban.

"Ugh," aku hanya menghela nafas, mencoba untuk meladeninya dan segera kembali memfokuskan diri di ulangan yang saat ini sedang aku hadapi. Namun sialnya, saat hendak melempar kertas jawaban kembali kepada Naruto, guru Asuma menangkap basah aksiku,

"Hinata, kertas apa ini?" matanya mendelik tajam, seram sekali sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar telah di bawanya ke ruang kantor dalam hitungan detik.

"Sudah berapa kali bapak peringatkan? Dilarang bekerja sama, DILARANG! Kenapa kau masih melanggarnya Hinata!" berkali-kali kujelaskan kalau aku tidak bekerja sama dengan Naruto, melainkan hanya mencoba untuk membantunya menjawab soal nomor tiga.

Tapi..

Guru Asuma tidak percaya. Dia tidak akan pernah mempunyai pikiran bahwa anak sepertiku bisa memberikan sebuah jawaban kepada teman sekelasnya. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa aku bodoh.

B-O-D-O-H

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telingaku, "Kenapa aku bisa tidak seberguna ini?" hidupku tidak akan seperti yang kalian kira.

**xXx**

"Naruto, kenapa kau nggak bilang kepada guru Asuma kalau aku nggak bekerja sama denganmu?"

"Aah, apa untungnya kalau aku ngaku.. lebih baik bohong. sudah ah Hinata, Nanti aku bisa di ketawain kalo deket-deket sama kamu,"

Miris, bahkan orang yang baru saja kutolong malah mengkhianatiku. Hidup ini terasa kejam dan tidak adil.

Jam Istirahat, walau hanya 30 menit, aku serasa di Neraka.

"Uang!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut blondie dengan kawanannya yang bernama Sakura dan Karin. Dengan sangat di paksakan, akhirnya ku serahkan 5000 ryo milikku yang seharusnya bisa kubelikan 4 mangkuk mie ayam plus 2 Coca Cola kaleng.

Tapi geng Ino CS nggak seberapa dengan sekumpulan geng cowok yang paling menakutkan di sekolah ini. Salah satu anggotanya ya, si Naruto itu!

"Hinata, suruh papa mu belikan tas baru sana! Keluarga Hyuuga tapi gembel! Kasian sekali… hahaha,"

Suara tercuek, menyakitkan, keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kiba tanpa mementingkan perasaanku.

"Kemarikan tasmu!" Naruto menjambak tas ransel merah milikku. Dia membongkar isinya dan menghanyutkannya di aliran sungai dekat sekolahku.

"TIDAK!" buku-bukuku, alat tulis, dan beberapa gambarku hanyut dan basah di makan oleh aliran air.

"Kalian JAHAT!" aku kesal, muak, takut. Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada orang yang mau menolongku.

"Berisik ah.. teriak-teriak jug–,"

DUK!

spontan, aku memukul Kiba dengan ransel milikku dan kurasa pukulan tersebut masih kurang keras untuk membuatnya pingsan.

"Cewek brengsek!" tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyeretku dengan menjambak rambutku. Lalu,

BUGH

Dia memukulku dengan kepalan tangan yang mengarah ke wajah, tapi sempat kutangis dengan kedua tanganku yang membentuk silang. Namun, ketika Kiba hendak menendangkan kakinya ke arah perutku, tendangan itu tidak dapat kutangkis,

DUAKH

Dan, dari belakang Naruto sudah memukulku dengan tongkat _baseball_ nya.

Pusing…

Gelap..

seperti ada cairan segar yang mengucur perlahan dari kepalaku. Aku jatuh tersungkur dengan hentakkan tubuh yang lumayan keras ke tanah.

Sakit sekali..

Bajuku di sobek, kancing blazerku copot 3, disaat aku tergeletak kesakitan di atas rerumputan hijau, Naruto dan Kiba menimbunku dengan sampah-sampah dari tong yang mereka ambil di dekat sekitar.

Mereka tertawa puas, aku tidak tahu, apakah aku ini manusia atau mainan mereka yang layak rusak?

Tak ada waktu untuk menangis saat itu, meskipun aku ingin.

Ketika pulang, semua anak pasti mengharapkan sambutan selamat datang dan senyuman hangat dari ibunya yang menyapa di depan pintu. Mereka pasti akan dengan segera menceritakan kisah menariknya kepada orangtua mereka selama di sekolah tadi. Dengan pancaran mata yang berbinar mereka bicara. Tapi aku…

"…." Tidak perlu berteriak 'aku pulang' seperti yang lainnya, toh orangtuaku takkan peduli. Maksudku, ibuku.. ya, Hmm.. tapi aku tidak sudi memanggilnya Ibu.

Rumahku selalu sepi tiap malam. Ibu hanya pulang jika kehabisan uang. Ia tahu, paman dan bibi suka mengirimi aku uang jajan tiap bulan. dan semuanya dirampas oleh ibu tanpa rasa iba. aku kesal setengah mati… gara-gara ia selingkuh, ayah pergi meninggalkannya dan membawa Hanabi, anak emas yang mulia... maksudku adikku. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ayah lebih memilih Hanabi ketimbang aku adalah, karena tentu saja anak yang paling di percaya di keluarga kami Hanabi. Aku cuman buangan… tak pernah di butuhkan.

Aku mencari kotak P3K, dan menemukan beberapa tetes obat merah yang masih bisa kugunakan untuk mengobati luka ku. Persetan dengan permohonan. aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau hidup ini ada kebahagiaan. Kalian tidak akan tahu betapa suramnya dunia nyata.

Aku, benar-benar sudah hancur…

Aku nyaris di ambang keputus asaan...

Siapa lagi yang setidaknya masih memikirkan nasibku walau sedetik. Oke ku akui, paman dan bibiku memang suka mengirimi aku uang tiap bulan. Yah, anggap saja mereka berdua satu-satunya keluarga bagiku.

Ke toko.

tiap malam aku bekerja di sebuah toko roti dekat rumah. Cukup 15 menit jalan kaki dari rumah. Tidak jauh bukan? Tapi, inilah titik yang menjadi awal bagiku untuk menjerit keras.

"Maaf Hinata, dengan terpaksa aku memecatmu demi kelangsungan toko ini," aku melongo kaget,

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah dariku sampai anda tega memecat saya! Kenapa pak! Bapak tahu kan kalau saya berhenti, maka tidak ada lagi sumber penghasilan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup saya!" aku meraung-raung bagai macan yang terjerat oleh jaring dan tertangkap oleh para pemburu.

"Para pembeli sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, Hinata.. banyak gosip yang membicarakan tentangmu. Aku tidak mau kalau reputasi tokoku jelek hanya karena itu. maaf,"

"Gosip? Gosip apa! Kenapa bapak percaya terhadap hal semacam itu? bapak tau kan kalau saya sudah bekerja mati-matian dengan sebaik mungkin!" aku masih di ambang was-was. Kalau benar hari ini aku resmi dipecat, tidak ada lagi uang untuk membeli keperluan hidupku.

"Ini bukan masalah percaya atau tidak, tapi dengan adanya kamu di toko bapak, banyak pembeli yang enggan mengunjungi toko saya. Ini gajimu untuk bulan ini. tolong jangan balik lagi," dengan nada pasrah, aku menerima sebuah amplop yang didalamnya berisi uang 782.000 Ryo. Dengan langkah gontai, aku keluar dari toko Roti itu.

sedikitnya terbesit pertanyaan, apakah pak Jiraiya mau meneriakiku kembali bekerja di tokonya? namun angan itu ternyata tetaplah menjadi angan. Tidak ada suara panggil pak Jiraiya lagi, sampai aku berada di rumah dan tergeletak di kasur, hingga tertidur.

Satu pagi kembali datang. Hari yang cerah bahkan tidak dapat membuat wajah masamku berubah menjadi manis. Takkan… sebenarnya aku sudah malas pergi ke sekolah. Tidak ada harapan lagi…

Untuk itu, kuputuskan untuk pergi menyusuri kota sepuas batinku. Dengan menaiki kreta tujuan tokyo, aku berhenti di depan sebuah mall besar yang sepertinya cukup mengasyikkan untuk dimasuki. Toko pertama yang kukunjungi adalah, sebuah toko perhiasan yang menyediakan berbagai aksesoris gelang dan kalung yang terbuat dari batu-batu mulia. Cantik. Hanya terpampang wajah yang merona merah campur rasa sedih saat melihat kalung-kalung yang dijual di toko ini.

'_Tidak perlu kalung dalam hidupku..'_

Setelah puas masuk kedalam sana, aku pergi ke tempat selanjutnya, toko pakaian. Begitu banyak baju bermodel yang luarbiasa indahnya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah ingat pernah di belikan baju oleh orangtuaku selain seragam sekolah. Cantik.

'_Aku juga tidak perlu ini..'_

Batinku terasa sesak melihat gemerlapnya hidup yang berada di luar. Aku yang seperti ini gampang sekali menebar bibit dosa. Hanya dengan melihat seorang anak yang berjalan-jalan bersama orangtuanya saja sudah membuatku iri., dengki.

Ketika sedang menyantap makanan cepat saji yang ku beli di restoran di dalam mall, ponselku berbunyi, menandakan SMS masuk. Tak perlu dibuka, aku tahu siapa yang meng SMS,

'_satu pesan dari Orang bodoh' _terpampang jelas di layar ponselku. Siapa lagi? guru BP yang paling idiot, Anko. Aku tidak perlu konsultan amatir seperti dia. Hidupku hanya tambah rumit kalau harus berurusan dengan bu Anko. Apanya yang menyelesaikan masalah murid? Kehadiran guru BP hanya membuat daftar nilai point ku semakin banyak.

Tak terasa sudah siang, aku pergi menghampiri taman di dekat rumah. Ada jungkat jungkit, ayunan, perosotan, dan air mancur yang cantik menghiasi taman saat itu.

Tidak ada yang kulakukan. Hanya duduk. Termenung, memikirkan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu? bodoh ya?

'_Kau harus masuk Kedokteran bagaimanapun caranya!' a_ku masih dengar kalimat ayah yang tetap kekeh menyuruhku untuk masuk kedokteran sementara batinku mengatakan bahwa aku cocok di bidang seni desain bangunan dan lukis.

"Hah," aku tidak peduli lagi tentang masalah itu sih,

"Oi," sebuah suara khas, cengiran yang familiar, menggema telingaku membuyarkan pandangan lurus di depan,

"Kau.." dengusku kesal.

"Hyuuga bodoh, bolos sekolah… mau jadi apa besar nanti? Haha bodoh!" masih dalam kalimatnya yang mengejek, namun aku tidak merasa kalah kali ini. Kuyakinkan itu.

"Hm," aku tersenyum simpul, namun wajah mereka terlihat sangat kaget. kenapa? Belum pernah melihat seorang Hinata tersenyum?

"Kau memang pantas menyandang gelar idiot.. Hinata," Naruto, dan Kiba semakin mendekatiku. Masih dengan wajah jahat mereka, Di keluarkannya sebuah pisau dari saku berujung lancip yang digunakannya untuk menakut-nakutiku.

"Benda seperti itu takkan membuatku bergidik.." aku berusaha tenang, dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Aku tidak kalah, ku tancapkan kalimat itu dalam-dalam.

"Kiba, ku robek yang mana dulu? roknya atau branya?" kulihat senyum mesum di balik wajah pria yanke itu. jujur saja, baru kali ini aku sangat takut terhadap keberadaan cowok.

"Kau robek rok, biar bagian atas yang akan kulakukan,"

"Kalian mau APA!" masih dengan wajah yang was-was, aku mundur selangkah demi selangkah hingga tersudutkan.

"Mau menelanjangimu di taman ini.." langsung saja Kiba menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah yang ia tuju. Namun, aku menangkap pisaunya dengan tangan telanjang. Dalam kata lain, permukaan tanganku berdarah di karenakan memegang ujung pisaunya yang kini berhasil kurebut dari tangan Kiba.

"Sial!–"

"MUNDUR!" aku yang gantian menakut-nakuti mereka. Yah, setidaknya dipikiran mereka terlintas seperti itu. selangkah demi selangkah Kiba dan Naruto berjalan mundur, sementara aku semakin maju.

"Dia cuman menggertak!" Naruto yang bosan untuk terus mundur, akhirnya mencoba untuk melukaiku dengan pisau di tangannya, tapi hal itu tidak mempan.

JLEB

Pisau Naruto berhasil ku tangkis dan terlepas dari tangannya. Sementara pisauku, menancap mulus di ulu hati Naruto. aku berhasil membunuhnya! Tapi, entah kenapa wajahku berubah menjadi seringai?

Selesai dari itu, kubalikkan perhatianku kembali kepada Kiba. Sorot matanya yang barusan berganti menjadi ketakutan. Aku tidak terlalu ingat seperti apa kejadiannya, yang pasti saat itu kalimat terakhir yang Kiba ucapkan terdengar seperti kata pujian bagiku,

"Kau Gila!" ia berusaha berlari menjauhiku, tapi sayang…

Aku yang pintar melempar pisau ini berhasil menancapkannya tepat di antara tulang punggung Kiba. Aku yakin dia akan mati atau setidaknya lumpuh karena pisau kecil itu.

Sejenak, bebanku terasa menghilang. Ingin rasanya berteriak puas,

"HAHAHAHAHA! Aku yang menang! Aku menang!"

Belum lama aku berteriak puas, sekumpulan orang berseragam dengan mobil berlampu mengerumuniku dengan memegangi sebuah senapan besar. aku akan dibawa kemana?

Setiap orang yang kulewati memberikan sumpah serapah untukku, namun ku tak peduli. Aku hanya terus tertawa dan tersenyum. Ketika seorang wanita paruh baya menjambakku dari belakang, otomatis aku berontak dan memukuli rahang mulutnya dengan sebuah kepala tangan. Sampai mengeluarkan darah pula. Itu rekor bagiku!

"Hentikan Hinata!" lagi-lagi pria berseragam menodongkan senjatanya kepadaku. Tapi aku tak peduli…

"Hmm.. Persetan dengan kalian semua!" aku mengeluarkan pisau saku milik Kiba yang baru saja kugunakan untuk membunuh Naruto,

"Berpestalah kalian sepuasnya. Salam manis untuk kalian semua… dari Neraka," setelah tersenyum, tanpa ragu aku menancapkan ujung pisau milik Kiba itu sedalam-dalamnya tepat di bagian jantungku hingga tidak dapat kucabut lagi.

"Hm," aku menang.

Ku pancarkan wajah kemenangan ini,

Untuk pertama kalinya aku berontak dari kalian semua.

Dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum,

aku mencari-cari rasa sakit yang entah belum kurasakan.

Mana ya?

….

….

…

…

Ah, dapat.

_Gotcha!_

Pandangan mataku terbelalak, darah mulai keluar dari mulutku saat aku terbatuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku, selesai…

Akhirnya aku tidak perlu merasa tertekan lagi setelah sekian lama hidup di bumi ini…

**Fin**

…

…

**Presented By Hinata-chan.**

"Hinata, Sarapan!" seorang wanita paruh baya yang dikenal dengan istilah ibu itu meneriaki Hinata untuk segera turun dari kamarnya dan menghabiskan sarapan paginya saat itu.

"Ya bu, sebentar," cewek itu tengah sibuk berlari kebawah sembari membawa-bawa notebooknya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan,

"Ampun deh Hinata-nee.. sampai makan pun, kau harus membawa _notebook_ segala?" seorang anak perempuan umur belasan tahun duduk di samping Hinata dan menatapnya dengan wajah setengah heran setengah ketawa.

"Hehe.. tanggung.. Fic punyaku baru saja ingin ku _publish_," ucap gadis langsing berkulit putih itu sambil menekan tombol enter di notebook nya, "Yap selesai!" tukasnya girang.

"Judulnya apa?" tanya Hanabi yang menengok ke arah layar _notebook_ nya Hinata dan terperanjat kaget saat mengetahui, "Akhir dari keputus asaan..? kau bikin fic sejenis ini? Yakin nih?" Hanabi masih nggak percaya dengan fic bergenre menyedihkan yang ditulis kakaknya itu. Hinata cuman nyengir,

"Yah, entah kenapa di pikiranku telintas untuk menulis ini," wajah Hanabi semakin kaget saat mengetahui isinya,

"Kau pernah tahu kan? Kalau cerita yang kita buat kadangkala bersadarkan pengalaman? Kau.. tidak merasa seperti tokoh yang kau tulis di situ kan?" tanya Hanabi bernada khawatir,

"Hahaha! Te-tentu saja tidak Hanabi-chan..! Hidupku 360 derajat kebalikan dari apa yang kutulis," sebuah senyuman tersungging manis di bibir Hinata. Hanabi hanya bisa bernafas lega.

"Fuuh.. syukurlah kalau begitu,"

"Hinata, sepertinya temanmu Naruto menunggu di depan," ucap Neji yang pendengarannya cukup tajam saat itu. ia masih sibuk menyantap sarapan paginya,

"Ah, i-iya… aku berangkat dulu ya Kak," Hinata berlari keluar rumah dan menyambut Naruto dengan girangnya.

"Hinata-chan jahaat! Masa aku di jadikan tokoh antagonis di dalam ficmu?" masih dengan wajah ngambek khasnya, Naruto berteriak manja kepada Hinata. Namun, gadis berambut Indigo panjang itu hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Naruto sampai tiba di sekolah,

"I-itu kan hanya cerita fiksi.. Naruto-kun,"

**END**

**Mbacot Author : **Gimanaaa? Haha, aku meletakkan sebuah tipuan di dalam cerita ini *nyengir* ada yang merasa sempat kecewa saat membaca di awalnya? PASTI IYA DEH.. yakin aku.. hihihi! Sori aja nih kalo nggak menarik.. Fuuh.. akhirnyaaa~!

…  
**THANKS FOR READING~!**

…

Ada seseorang yang nanya sama saia, kenapa bikin Fic Akatsuki kuartet, orang-orangnya Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, dan Hidan. Jawabanya liat di Profile saia.. hwehehehe!


End file.
